Backseat
by Xeron.Got.it.memorized
Summary: Lilly's always stuck in the backseat around Miley. What happens when Lilly meets someone who lets her sit up front?
1. Backseat

AN: Hello, all! This isn't a LillyxKevin, though Lilly is with one of the Jonas Brothers! Not telling who, though…

**Lilly's POV**

God! Can't Miley shut up? It's Hannah this, and Hannah that! It's insane! Wait, what did she say? "Lilly! Didn't you hear me?" I shook my head.

"I'm going on tour with the Jonas Brothers! Well, Hannah is." I nodded and faked a smile like I was happy for her. "Don't you know what that means?"

"No, Miley, I don't. And I _really_ don't care. Cause I'm sick of hearing about Hannah." I yelled. I regretted it for a second when she looked hurt, but I realized that the time had come for me to tell her how I really felt. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Miley, I can't stand it anymore! You are **always** talking about Hannah. And if it's not Hannah, you're complaining about how you can't go to a party, how you're failing Biology, how your dad gets you dorky clothes or how your dad won't buy you a Z-phone. I am so sick of it!" I ran out of the house and back home to my bedroom.

I picked up my guitar and opened my lyric journal to the song I wrote last night.

"_I'm back here,  
Watching you sing  
I carry the bags,  
You rock out the show_

_ Sitting in the backseat  
While you take the front,  
You smile for your friends,  
While I only play my guitar  
So you can keep on going_

_Just once,  
I want to sit  
In the front seat  
Don't have to drive  
Just want to feel alive  
So sick of the backseat_

_I'm tired of always being  
Only the dopey sidekick  
While you're always  
The teen pop sensation  
_

_Sitting in the backseat  
While you take the front,  
You smile for your friends,  
While I only play my guitar  
So you can keep on going_

_So you can keep on going,  
Just singing, singing  
Your meaningless songs  
_

_Just once,  
I want to sit  
In the front seat  
Don't have to drive  
Just want to feel alive  
So sick of the backseat_

_While you sit up front,  
Why don't I take the back  
Cause with you,  
I'm always stuck  
In the backseat_

_ Just once,  
I want to sit  
In the front seat  
Don't have to drive  
Just want to feel alive  
So sick of the backseat._"

My mom had come upstairs while I was singing and knocked on my door when I was done. "Lilly, there's some new neighbors. Would you mind going over and greeting them?" I groaned but agreed, before standing up and going over to my closet. I looked through my clothes and settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black Paramore t-shirt, and a pair of black Converses.

I walked downstairs only to find her glaring at me. "Lillian Elizabeth Truscott! Go get into something acceptable!"

"This is acceptable. It's within the school dress code." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Come on, they're right next door."

AN: "Backseat" is mine. I wrote it.


	2. Meeting Curly

So over we went and knocked on the door. Some lady opened it and my mom said in a sickeningly cheery voice, "Just thought my daughter, Lilly, and I would come over to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Heather Truscott." She extended her hand and shook it with the woman standing at the door.

The woman opened her mouth to speak when someone ran towards her. She moved out of the way and he collided with me. "Oof! Sorry! My mom likes to do that when we go running in her direction. I guess you learn to when there are four boys in the house." He smiled, and I noticed he had a nice smile. I smiled back and got up off the ground.

Dusting myself off, I noticed that another boy had come outside while I was picking myself up. He had really curly hair and looked really familiar. I looked back at the one I talked to and then back at Curly. I blinked and quelled the urge to scream.

"I'm Joe, and that's Nick." The taller one said. "We're-"

"I know who you are. Who doesn't anymore?" I grinned and thought of how jealous Miley was going to be when she found out. "I'm Lilly, by the way. I'm a recovering Jonas Brothers fangirl, a skateboarder, and the world's biggest tomboy."

"Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm sorry about crashing into you." I laughed and told him it was all right. "So, recovering fangirl, huh? How obsessed were you?" I blushed.

"Uh… pretty obsessed. I won't go into details, though." Joe grinned again and I couldn't help smiling.

Nick walked over. "Who's this? She's pretty." Joe smacked him. "Uh, I mean, she's pretty… cool?"

"Nice save, dude." I said. "I'm Lilly. My mother calls me Lillian when she's mad at me, I'm a recovering Jonas Brothers fangirl, skateboarder, the world's biggest tomboy, and know more about you and your brothers than I should."

"Hey! You told him more stuff about you than you told me!" Joe pouted. I laughed.

"Poor baby. It's cause I like Nick more than you." I stuck my tongue out at Joe and laughed. 


	3. Annoying Joe

I walked over to Nick and whispered in his ear, "Play along, okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now, when Joe looks our way, we have to act like we're in love." Nick grinned. "Now!"

"Hey, you two!" Joe was walking our way. We made lovey-dovey eyes at each other and held hands and acted horribly sappy. After 10 minutes of it, Joe started gagging. Nick and I grinned.

"We win." Joe frowned.

"I will have my revenge. I will! Sleep with your eyes open!" Joe walked off to plan revenge. Nick and I grinned at each other again.

"We better watch out. Joe can be evil when it comes to revenge."

"We will, but he better sleep with his eyes open, too, because I can be just as evil." Nick looked at me warily. "What?"

"I don't think that's possible. Nobody is that evil." I laughed.

"Of course it's possible. And I am that evil." I leaned over. "Next time, we kiss in front of him." Nick blinked, shell-shocked into silence for a few minutes before breaking into a grin.

"Perfect. That is truly evil." Nick agreed. He paused for a second before continuing. "Do you like him? Is that why you want to torture him?"

"No. I don't like him that way. I just want to be evil. But there is another Jonas Brother that I like." I clapped my hands over my mouth when I realized what I said. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Kevin?" I shook my head. "Frankie?" I shook my head. "Me?" I decided not to lie and nodded. "Really?" I nodded again. "Why?" I shrugged. "Elaborate, please."

I groaned. "Fine. When I first saw the concert in New York on TV, I thought you weren't that bad, I bought the CD and liked it. I thought you were cute and had a small crush on you. I really liked Kevin, but now that I've met you… Kevin got pushed out of my mind, and I just really liked you. A lot. And I wasn't acting for the most part."

Nick gaped. "Really?" I nodded for a third time in as many minutes. "Uh… Glad I'm not the only one. Cause, I like you too." And next thing I know, I'm getting kissed by the cute, curly-haired, brown-eyed, sensitive Nick Jonas.

Of course, Joe had to ruin the moment and come out and shout about how gross it was. But, hey, I kissed Nick Jonas, he likes me, what could be better?


	4. Sketch

A/N: The voices in my head won't leave me alone about my Hannah Montana fic. They won't say a thing about Shattered or Paintball War, but they'll go on and on and ON about Backseat. **No, we don't!** Yes, you do! Oh great… My schizophrenia is out for the world to see. **Quit your whining. **Shut up, voices, or I'll poke you with a Q-tip.

One more thing! For those of you that add me to story alerts or whatever and don't review, REVIEW! NOW!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to put one of these in here? I mean, come on! This is depressing! Fine! I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, etc. (Aw, man! If I did, I would be married to Kevin, tell Joe that I think he dances like a spastic rodent, force Nick to cut his hair, and be REALLY rich.) I do own, however, "Sketch".

**HMHMHMHM**

Everything could be better than right now. My parents are getting divorced, Miley and I aren't talking, and I'm failing English. I sighed and went back to studying.

I couldn't concentrate. I sighed again and pulled out a notebook and pencil and began writing a song.

_Tonight is the night_

_I'm gonna pick up my pencil_

_I'm going to start_

_Coloring in my life_

_I've been keeping_

_To the edges,_

_And leaving it_

_Black and white_

_Life is just one black line_

_So I'm gonna start_

_Making something mine_

_And I'm going to sketch_

_Sketch it all in_

_Every detail_

_Every dot_

_Every little thing_

_That makes it me_

_I pick up my eraser_

_Planning on erasing_

_All my mistakes_

_Then I change my mind_

_And put it down,_

_Cause all of those mistakes_

_Just make it me_

_Life is just one black line_

_So I'm gonna start_

_Making something mine_

_And I'm going to sketch_

_Sketch it all in_

_Every detail_

_Every dot_

_Every little thing_

_That makes it me_

_And I pick up my pen_

_And ink it all in_

_Making it permanent_

_Immovable, indestructible_

_Life is just one black line_

_So I'm gonna start_

_Making something mine_

_And I'm going to sketch_

_Sketch it all in_

_Every detail_

_Every dot_

_Every little thing_

_That makes it me_

_I'm gonna sketch it in_

_Every detail_

_Every dot_

_Every little thing_

_That makes it me_

I looked up and saw Nick grinning at me from my doorway and clapping. "That was great! When did you write that?"

"Just now. And it's not that great. It could be better." I smiled at him. I took in little details, like how his purity ring as always twisted so you could only see "Pon" instead of "Poned". "Want to go play Guitar Hero III?" He nodded and we went downstairs.

An hour later, I had beaten Lou in the last guitar battle and "Through the Fire and Flames". Nick was mad because he couldn't and I could. He finally got through it and stuck his tongue out at me. I responded by kissing him on the nose. To which he responded by kissing me on the mouth.

I returned the kiss, until my cell rang. I broke away from Nick and answered. "Hello?"

"Lillian Elizabeth Truscott! Where are you? I have looked all over the house. You know that you are supp-" I cut my mother off.

"Mom, I'm in the video game room in the basement." I said in explanation.

"Oh… Oops. Sorry, honey. I forgot to look there." My mother apologized.

"It's okay. No can we please stop eating up my minutes? You did call my cell." She said good-bye and hung up. "My mother calls at the worst times."

"It's okay. Now… where were we?" He asked. I smiled.

"Right here…" He and I leaned in and kissed.

Only to be interrupted by Miley. "Lilly, I just wanted to apolo- Oh. Hi, Nick." She said. "Was I interrupting something?" I glared at her.

Nick wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yes, you did." Miley looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I just want to talk to Lilly." Nick looked at me and I nodded and he walked back upstairs. She turned back to me. "So… Nick Jonas, huh? Blonde girl aims high." We laughed and I felt myself beginning to forgive Miley. "How long?"

"Yeah, Nick Jonas. And it's been about 2 weeks." I smiled at the thought of the cute, curly-haired, sensitive Jonas.

"Lilly? I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately. The Hannah thing is just getting rough and I've been taking it out on you." I nodded and we hugged. I had my best friend back.


	5. Joe To The Rescue!

A/N: Whoa…. It's been, like, forever since I wrote for this. Anyway… I so think that "A Little Bit Longer" is gonna be an awesome album, so if a song or two shows up, I blame the JoBros for getting it stuck in my head. Haha.

Disclaimer (again): If I owned anything other than the plot, I'd be married to Joseph Adam Jonas or Paul Kevin Jonas II, have Nick and Frankie as my little brothers, be insanely rich, and be in Demi Lovato's place in Camp Rock.

So… I own nothing. 

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_Two weeks later_

Oh. My. God.

I seriously did not just see that.

I can't have. Nick wouldn't do that… Would he? I mean, I _**am**_ kind of plain. But she gets everybody else, why can't she just let me have this one thing for _me_?

After watching my amazing boyfriend of a month kiss my best friend, I ran to the beach in the rain. I love the rain, especially now, since no one's here to see me cry. I curled up under a huge flat rock the jutted out and left enough space for a shortish person to sit under.

I don't know how long I sat there until I felt my cell phone go off. I looked at the caller ID which read, "_Nick Jonas_" and hit ignore. He continued trying to call and I finally answered after the thirteenth call.

"What the hell do you want, Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" I snarled it out.

"I want to talk to you." His voice was shaking, like he'd been crying. "Please. I just… I… I need you, Lils." His voice was halting and slow, but I couldn't tell if it was a bad connection or just him talking.

"Nick, no. If you wanted to talk, you could have done it before you locked lips with Miley of all people." I was crying by the end of the sentence and tried hard to keep it out of my voice.

"Lilly! I'm sorry! But, I swear, I never meant to! I just got lost in the moment."

"What were you doing with her that caused you to get lost in the moment?" I paused for a second before continuing. "You know what, Nicholas? I don't want to hear it. I'm done. Good-bye." I hung up on him, crawled out from under the rock and walked home with mascara running down my cheeks.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_The next day (Monday)_

I woke up at six, got showered and dressed before grabbing my bag and Ipod and walking to school with Fall Out Boy's album "From Under The Cork Tree" playing. I was humming along with "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" when I ran into a familiar figure. I tried to walk around him so he didn't see my tears, but he grabbed my arm the second I lifted my foot.



I yanked out an earbud and asked in a dull, toneless voice, "What, Nick? Isn't it bad enough that you made out with _Miley_?" I spat out her name with more venom than I intended. "Do you have to rub it in?"

"Even if I was Nick, I wouldn't." I finally looked up and saw that it was Joe I bumped into rather than Nick.

"Joe! What are you doing here? You're two years out of high school." He smiled.

"I figured you might not want to see Nick right now, so I might have slipped in a sick excuse for you when visiting Nick in homeroom." I smiled. Joe could be so thoughtful at times.

"Sweet. What to do though?" I wondered. Joe just grinned before grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car. "Joe… Are you sure it's safe for you to drive?" I stuck my tongue out at him to show I was joking. He just grinned and unlocked the doors before motioning for me to climb in.

"How about we go to the movies? I really want to see Kung-Fu Panda!" He practically squealed like a little kid so I agreed and we were off.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_An hour and a half later_

We stumbled out of the dark theater, laughing incessantly.

"And then, when he did that finger hold and angled his finger right, and the leopard just kind of exploded into dust was just so COOL!" Joe was rambling on about how cool that was when "Welcome To The Black Parade" started playing, signaling that my father was calling. I picked it up.

"Yes, dad?"

"Lilly, you need to come home. Your mother's been in an accident." I was numb after that. I barely responded to my dad before turning to Joe and explaining as the tears started to fall. He nodded and drove me home.

**-chapter fin-**

**A/N:** I know it's sorta cliché and over done, but it'll be over with soon.  Remember two things, I own nothing, and REVIEW!


	6. Joe, It's 5 AM!

A/N: GAH! I HATE LITTLE BROTHERS! My four year old brother deleted everything of this chapter that I had so I had to rewrite it, but it ended up coming out way different. And better! Anyway… I wish I owned it, but I don't. Meh.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_20 minutes later_

Joe dropped me off and I walked into the house and into the dining room. "Lillian, what took you so long?" 

"I had to explain why I needed to leave school to the secretary at the desk so I could be excused." I lied. I wasn't about to tell him that I skipped.

"Very well. Your mother is in the intensive care unit at the hospital and I am going to visit her. You will stay right here until I get back. You will not call your friends, you will not leave, and you will not do anything that can be considered unproductive. Understood?" I nodded and walked up to my room.

I barely made it to my bed before I passed out.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_The Next Day (Tuesday, in case you didn't know), 5:35 AM_

I swear, I'm going to kill Joseph Adam Jonas.

He decided that he needed to wake me up at 5:30 AM because he was bored! "Joseph!" I growled. "I am going to beat you to death with nothing but a pair of Converses and a toothbrush."

"...why a pair of Converses and a toothbrush?" Joe asked, completely ignoring the death threat, as usual.

"Because it's what popped into my head." I glared at him through barely cracked eyelids. "Now either get off and let me get up so I can kick you out and go back to sleep or get out so I can go back to sleep!"

"How about I just stay here and annoy you until you get up?" Joe grinned and I knew there was no way he was going to leave me be so I could get more sleep.

"All right! I'm getting up. But you better at least let me shower and have coffee!" I shoved him off and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I was dressed in my usual attire and sitting at my kitchen table with coffee while watching Joe bounce around like a rabbit on crack. "Joe! What did you want?"

"I wanted to see if you'd come to the park with me." He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world to want to go to the park at 5:30 in the morning.

"Joe, I love you and all, but there's something you need to know." I gestured for him to come closer so I could whisper in his ear. "YOU'RE INSANE!" I shouted and he jumped. "Ha. Next time, don't wake me up at 5:30 AM." Joe nodded with his eyes wide like he was afraid I was going to shout at him again. "All right. Now let's go."



"Yay!" Joe grinned and grabbed my hand and then we were sprinting off to the park.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_At the park, ten minutes later_

"Joe! Stop! I can't go any further!" Just as I finished, I collapsed into a giggling mass on the ground.

"What?" Joe looked a bit confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!"

"What's so funny? Just tell me!"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now what is it?"

"Your pants have a big hole in the butt."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

A/N: I thought a bit of a funny chapter before it gets a little sad but then it'll be happy again! Remember, review!


	7. Still In Love With You

A/N: Yellow, people! It's soon time for things to get sad, sadly, but never fear, this chapter is almost pure fluff!

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada. I don't own anybody. Or anything. Except perhaps the plot. And I own "Still In Love With You part 2" and "Going Through The Motions".

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"WHAT?" Joe went nuts. "We have to go get me another pair! Now! Before anybody sees the amazing, gorgeous, and fantastalastic Joe Jonas with a hole in his pants!"

"Oh, god, Joe. Get over yourself. Come on. You forgot your jeans at my house the last time we went swimming and you changed at my place. Come on." I dragged him back home, gave him the black skinny jeans that he left there last time and shoved him into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, we were back at the park and sitting on the swings and talking about random things. "Hey, Joe, when you were younger, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"An astronaut. You?"

"I wanted to own a bookstore. I still do. I have no idea what I'd call it though." I smiled.

"Trusconai Booksellers." He grinned. I gave him an odd look so he elaborated. "Look, the Jonas Brothers aren't going to be popular forever, so we'll need something to keep us afloat, money-wise, so we could all own a bookstore." Joe smiled.

"But why Trusconai?"

"Because it's a cross between Truscott and the plural form of Jonas, Jonai." He kept grinning. I looked at him like he was insane and did, in fact, question his sanity aloud, to which he responded, "I'm perfectly sane. It's the rest of the world who's not." Which made sense, I think.

_7 AM_

"Hey, Joe, would you mind walking with me to school?" I asked because I noticed that I was going to be late if I didn't start walking now.

"Yeah. Let's go. You don't want to be late after skipping yesterday." Joe grinned. "Race ya to your house." I grinned back and we took off for my house, stopping about a block away because we ran out of breath.

"I guess nobody wins." I said between breaths. Joe just grinned and started running again. "Hey! No fair!" I chased after him and grabbed the back of his shirt to slow him down. "Now, no more cheating, right?"

"All right, fine." Joe sighed dramatically. "Let's grab your bag. We'll take my car to drop you off." I smiled and agreed before dashing inside to get my backpack and iPod.

I came back out and we both climbed into Joe's car. "Hey, Joe… How's Ni-" His name caught in my throat, but I just cleared it and continued. "How's Nick doing? He sounded pretty bad when he was calling me after… _**it**_… happened." Joe bit his lip and seemed to be deciding on what to say.

"He hasn't really been himself. He's been lost and almost skipped school yesterday because he 'wasn't feeling well'." He put air quotes around the last part.



"What do you mean?"

"He barely ate anything, said he felt like puking, and he spent every free moment writing some song in his room." Joe elaborated. I nodded.

We pulled up to the school.

"Thanks, Joe. You're awesome, you know that?"

"Heck yeah!" I smacked him.

"That's for being egotistical." He stuck is tongue out at me and I was transported back to that day when Nick and I were playing Guitar Hero and he did the same thing. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes and tried to conceal them, only to fail miserably.

"What's wrong, Lils?" he asked, worry everywhere on his face. I explained quickly and he smile sadly. "It'll be okay. You guys will get through this. And from what Nick's told me, he's really upset about it and really hopes you'll forgive him." I shrugged and climbed out.

"Later, Joe!" I shouted as he drove off. I turned and started walking inside.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_In homeroom_

I dropped into my seat in front of Nick seconds before the bell rang. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Nick putting his hand back down.

Joe was right. He _did_ look bad. He had shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Lilly," he whispered, so as to not get caught. "Can I talk to you?"

My first thought was to refuse but something inside me told me to listen, so I did. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, first off. Second, it was my stupid fault. She asked if we could talk privately and I knew something was off. And I got uncomfortable which she mistook for nerves and kissed me." He continued, shame-faced. "And I'm ashamed to say that I kissed her back. But I swear, Lilly, I only thought of you! For some reason, my mind told me it was _you_ I was kissing. I'm sorry," he said again.

I sat there while I listened and when he finished, he recoiled, as if expecting a blow, be it verbal or physical.

But I didn't yell. I didn't cry. I didn't smack him.

I smiled.

He stared at me.

"You were honest. That counts for major points in my book." I kept smiling. "I'm sorry for getting so mad about it."



"No, no, no… You're not the one who should be apologizing. It should be me. I kissed her." He looked guilty about it. I didn't stop smiling.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas," I began, purposefully toning my voice so I sounded mad. He looked scared so I smiled again. "You can be the biggest dork ever, you know that?" He smiled tentatively so I reached over and awkwardly hugged him over the desks.

"Will you come over to my house later? Frankie and Kevin miss you. And Frankie says that if you do come over, you must bring a Webkinz in the form of either a puppy or a dinosaur." I smiled and nodded. "Oh, and you might not want to sit in the library today. Miley's going to get what's coming to her."

"Oh?" He just smiled and told me to be patient.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_Two hours later, at lunch_

I sat down at a table in the corner with a tray that had something that was supposedly meatloaf. I think they soaked a brick in water until it was soft enough to shovel down the throats of the 1,200 teenagers that attend Seaview High School.

I looked up from the brick as Nick came to sit with me and puts his tray down on the table. We smiled and evaluated each other's meals. "Hey, Lils. Do you want my sandwich? It's more edible to you than the school lunches." I looked at the sandwich his mom packed and nodded enthusiastically.

As we traded lunches, Miley had come up and stood behind Nick with her arms crossed. "Excuse me, Nicky, but what are you doing with that girl?" I rolled my eyes and put on my iPod to drown her out. I blasted The Academy Is… songs until Nick tapped my shoulder and indicated that I needed to listen to this.

"She's my best friend. And my girlfriend." Nick said calmly while Miley got progressively angrier.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" She whined, pretty pathetically in my opinion.

"No, you're the bi-the evil girl who made my real girlfriend hate me." Nick argued. "I want nothing to do with you, Miley Stewart. Don't talk to me ever again." He turned his back towards her and walked back to our table. I smiled at him.

"That was awesome."

"It felt awesome." Nick smiled again. "So, you still coming over?" I nodded. "Sweet. It's gonna be awesome."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_At the Jonai's house after school_

I walked in the door and was immediately tackled by four different people.



"ACK! Franklin Nathaniel, Nicholas Jerry, Joseph Adam, and Paul Kevin Jonas the second! GET OFF ME!" I shouted in their ears. They all jumped and immediately climbed off me. "Thank you."

"You know, I find it slightly disturbing that you know our full names when we've never told them to you." Joe pointed out.

"I told you I used to be a fangirl." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him when Frankie popped up.

"So where is it, huh? Where's my Webkinz?" He started bouncing up and down on the spot. "I want my Webkinz!" I sighed and pulled a brown dog out of my bag.

"Is this sufficient enough?" I asked, waving the Webkinz around. He nodded and snatched the toy out of my hands before dashing off to play. I turned to Kevin with a Starbucks travel mug in my hand. "Chai latte, extra chai, no water, with skim milk, right?" He nodded, grinned, and grabbed the cup before downing half its contents in one gulp.

"Now that you've rewarded my brothers, can we get out of here?" Nick asked.

"But she hasn't given me anything yet!" Joe whined. I sighed and pulled out another travel mug.

"Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino, Venti sized." I smiled and handed it to him.

"Yay!" Joe squealed. "Later, Love-dorks!" Nick and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"So, now can we go?" Nick asked. I nodded and we climbed the stairs to Nick's room.

"So… What's up?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well, I wanted you to hear this song I wrote after… you know." Nick explained. I grinned and nodded, so he picked up his guitar and started playing.

"_I know you probably hate me,_

_And I think you have a right to_

_But please just listen_

_Because I miss you_

_And I have something_

_That I really need to say_

_I'll wait forever_

_Just to be with you_

_Just to hear your voice_

_Cause even though I tried not to_

_I'm still in love with you_

_Now you can walk away_

_And say the things_

_That you know I'll hate_

_But just so you know,_

_I'll wait forever_

_Just to be with you_

_Just to hear your voice_

_Cause even though I tried not to_

_I'm still in love with you_

_And I'm standing here_

_Waiting for your answer_

_And you say,_

'_Just go back to her_

_Because there's nothing for you here,'_

_So once again,_

_I'm asking you to listen_

_Then I'll let you go_

_I'll wait forever_

_Just to be with you_

_Just to hear your voice_

_Cause even though I tried not to_

_I'm still in love with you_

_And just remember,_

_I'll wait forever_

_Just to be with you_

_Just to hear your voice_

_Cause even though I tried not to_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I'm still in love with you…_" Nick sang and I gawked at him. He cared that much?

I was such an idiot.

So I told him that much. He just shook his head. "No, you're not. You a beautiful, intelligent, and funny girl, Lils. I'm the idiot."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"KIDS!" Joe stepped in. "What are you arguing about now?"

"Whether I'm an idiot for screwing things up with Lilly." Joe shook his head.

"No, you're not. You just made a mistake." Joe pointed out. "And if it helps the argument any, you're both idiots." He grinned the walked away.

"He is such a dork." I stuck my tongue out at Joe's back. "Now, since you played that, I have to play my song." Nick raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing much. Fairly short, too."

I grabbed his guitar and put my fingers in the right place and strummed the intro.

"_I keep trying  
To find a reason  
To keep on going_

_But no matter  
How I try  
All I ever want to do  
Is break down and cry_

_And I'm going  
Through the motions  
A pretending that  
Everything's all right  
When everything that  
I want to do  
Is just break down and die_

_And I'm going  
Through the motions  
But you can tell  
My heart's not in it  
And everything that  
I want to do  
Means I always have to lose…_" I sang quietly.

"It's not as long or as good as yours, but it's something." Nick looked incredulous.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Nick smiled. I grinned.

"Thanks, Nick. It's good to have you back. Joe was getting annoying."

"I am _not_ annoying!"


	8. She's what!

A/N: Mini-rant ahead!

So, I ended up reading a Panic At The Disco and Jonas Brothers fanfiction the other day (damn you,xxMiddlexxOfxxSummerxx! I'm an addict now!) and now can't stop being obsessed with them and listening to them and worshiping the ground Ryan Ross walks on... Anyway… point of the rant is that I wanted to know who actually cared that they lost the exclamation point? Also, does anybody else think that Ryan's got a better voice than Brendon?

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_Wednesday, lunch_

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Nick, watching him devour whatever toxic waste lunch was when my phone rang. Since the ringtone was "Welcome To The Black Parade", I knew it was dad.

I picked it up. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Lilly…" He sounded shaky, just like Nick did after _**that**_ happened. "Your mother… She's-"

I almost dropped my phone in shock. "What? She's what? Dad! Tell me!" I couldn't help it, I started crying.

"Lilly, honey, stop crying please." My father asked and I swiped at the tears pouring out of my eyes. "Can you visit the hospital later?" I quietly agreed and hung up.

Nick broke the silence after ten minutes. "What's up?" I just shook my head and wiped at my eyes before grabbing my bag, abandoning my lunch, and sitting in the library until the bell rang.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_Same day, after school, at the hospital_

I walked into the waiting room where my father had camped out on the couch. "Dad?" He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. "Dad?" I prodded him. He blinked a bit and sat up.

"Hi, Lilz." He smiled faintly. "I've got some very bad news." He had such a pitiful look on his face that I knew what was going on.

"No. She can't be. She was fine yesterday!" I grabbed my bag and ran out.

I found myself at the Jonas' house a half-hour later with tears pouring down my face. Nick opened the door and held me as I sobbed. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

_A/N: Short, I know, but… More next time. I promise. Review or I'll have Nick dump Lilly for Miley and have Lilly marry Jake! -evil laugh-_


End file.
